1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operator unit for an X-ray examining apparatus of a type including an operating field for operation of an operating system of the X-ray examining apparatus and a monitor for displaying an X-ray image for an operator.
2. Related Art
German Patent 199 10 615 C1 discloses an operator terminal for an X-ray examining apparatus. It is known that such an X-ray examining apparatus is used by multiple operators at regular or irregular intervals.
To identify an individual operator, a digital code is entered via an operator panel into the operating system, which is assigned individually to the respective operator. One disadvantage of this type of input is that different operators can log onto the operating system using the same digital code without the operating system detecting the difference, so that individual statistical data acquisition for each operator could be falsified.
This leads to the object of the present, namely to allow unique identification of an operator in the operating system.